


Works of Fiction

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author!Akashi, Fanfiction Author!Midorima, Gen, Pre-Slash, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou will read fanfiction of his works to get out of slumps, Shintarou writes fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works of Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> For tattoosanta since they requested it~
> 
> I'm taking more AU requests at shieldofaegis on tumblr btw 0:!

Seijuurou had had horrible writer’s block all day. With no social interaction that week and a deadline coming up, that wasn’t a good thing.

“What do I do…?” Seijuurou mumbled, glaring down at the paper in front of him. Maybe he could do what he usually did when he ran out of ideas. Read fanfiction of his other works.

He wasted no time moving to his laptop, booting it up and going to whatever site he could find. Now to find something worth reading…

Finally he found one: multiple chapters and complete, had a rare pairing he’d never thought about, and seemed well written. That would work, maybe it could help get his creative juices flowing as well.

He began reading it and let out a small sigh. This was nice, the writer had a good grip of his characters, used more advanced diction, and had varied syntax. The plot was interesting, too. He’d never thought to put his characters in a hospital setting.

“Alright… It’s twenty five chapters and I’m on two now.” He mumbled, pressing the button to go on. “A few more chapters than I’ll go get to work myself…”

 

-

 

Seijuurou didn’t know how it happened, he really didn’t. He was going to read through around chapter five and then go back to work.

So why was it three hours later and why was he opening the fifth story he’d read from this writer?

The guy knew what he was doing was the answer. It was almost like the writer had studied everything he’d ever written to try and make Seijuurou’s characters even better. So much so that Seijuurou wanted to talk to him.

“Let me see…” He went back to the account and poked around some. Lucky for him, he was one of the people who gave his email out on his account. Now he just needed to figure out what to say…

He sat back and sighed. First he needed to decide whether his professional or personal email would be better for this. He could make the compliment mean more if he used the former but the latter may be less intimidating…

“I still want him to know how impressive I found his stories about my characters, though…” Seijuurou mumbled, looking at the screen with a frown. “You know what...My professional will work better.”

He flexed his fingers, entering his work email quickly and let out a small sigh. It was now or never.

 

-

 

Mdrm-kun,

I just wanted to say I’m very impressed by you handle of my characters. I’ve read quite a lot of fanfiction for my stories and your’s is honestly my favorite at this point. Please keep up the good work, you could quite the career from your writing.

-Akashi Seijuurou

 

Shintarou almost fainted when he read the message in his inbox. He thought that that email had looked familiar and he was right. His favorite author had sent him an email and had apparently read his fanfiction.

He felt himself turn red, that was embarrassing. He didn’t want people knowing he wrote fanfiction in his free time and now? Now Akashi Seijuurou himself had read them. How was he ever going to the author’s signing now.

“I need to at least reply…” He mumbled, feeling horribly stupid. “Something small, something that won’t make me seem like an idiot.”

He could do that, he wasn’t like Daiki or Ryouta when their idols noticed them. He was more calm, he thought before he typed out his response. Didn’t mean it wouldn’t still be embarrassing, but he could try.

“Alright, Akashi-sensei…” He mumbled. “Let’s see…”

 

-

 

Akashi-Sensei,

I’m honored to know you read my stories… Also somewhat embarrassed. I started this as a hobby really, and hearing from someone I admire so much that I could make a job out of it… It’s almost like a dream. Thank you for the encouragement.

-Mdrm

 

Seijuurou let out a small chuckle at the email he received back. The reply had been quick and he could tell ‘Mdrm’ was nervous sending one back.

A shock writing was just a hobby for him, though, he seemed to know so much… Seijuurou would have thought he was already well on his way to being a professional. Apparently not, though.

Now he was curious, though, he wanted to meet this Mdrm in person. He needed to know what kind of guy would write so well and only use it as a hobby. He needed to have a visual image of that talent.

Plus now he almost wanted to see if the fan would be willing to write a novel with him. That wasn’t a question he wanted to ask over email.

“Alright then…” He began with a small hum. “Let’s ask if he can meet with me later….”

 

-

 

Shintarou shifted, nerves hitting him hard. He had gotten an email from Seijuurou asking him to come to his book signing. He had wanted to say no, say he was too nervous too, but… He couldn’t bring himself to.

Maybe he could avoid telling him he was Mdrm, though. If he was careful about it, it couldn’t be too hard. Not like he went by that on a regular basis.

He swallowed when he was finally at the front of the line. It was his turn to actually talk to Seijuurou, to see him.

“Hello there.” Seijuurou shot him a smile as soon as he approached. “What can I sign for you today.”

“A-Ah, this.” Shintarou held out his favorite novel, a little worn from so much use. He was surprised it didn’t fall apart in Seijuurou’s hands.

“Alright, I want to give everyone a small note today, so could I ask your name?” Seijuurou asked, a glint in his eye telling Shintarou he was trying to find Mdrm.

“Midorima Shintarou…” He mumbled in reply, looking at his hands as he tried not to shake.

“Midorima, hmm?” Seijuurou gave a small laugh. “M d r m...That’s a nice combination, don’t you think?”

Shintarou flinched. Seijuurou knew who he was that quickly? How easy was it to figure out his screen name? “It is…”

“Do you use it for anything, Midorima-kun?” Seijuurou asked as he began to jot something down on inside of the book cover.

“Social media...It’s a decent enough handle.” He replied, biting his lower lip. His nerves were just about going to kill him…

“I see…” Seijuurou handed the book back with a smile. “Well, thank you for coming. Make sure you look at my note later, hmm?”

Shintarou could only mumble a thank you and give a nod.

 

-

 

I’d love to write something with you as some point, Mdrm-kun. Or should I say Midorima-kun? If you’re interested too, please feel free to send me an email so we can work something out :)

Followed by a messy signature of Seijuurou’s doing. Shintarou could barely believe what he had just read.

Did Seijuurou really want to write something with him? Of all the authors he could now, Shintarou was who he chose…?

He let out a small, shaky breath. There was no way he was going to say no to an offer like that. Writing with his idol? Who could ever say no?

“Oha-Asa was right...today is a good day for cancers…”


End file.
